<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Ideas by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374963">Short Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood'>Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unity - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gabe, I can’t live without you!”<br/>
“You’ve never even noticed..”<br/>
“Noticed what?”<br/>
“I’m not THAT good at hiding it, am I? FUCKING THINK DAMIAN”</p><p>Gabe: I think I’m gay<br/>
Damian: ..okay. Cool.<br/>
Gabe: What<br/>
Damian: I’m pretty sure I’m bi<br/>
Gabe: Oh neat<br/>
William, in the kitchen stalking: Istg If Barter blames me for “influencing” you too, I’m actually going to shoot him.<br/>
Gabe: No pls<br/>
William: Anyway good job boys. Don’t get HIV.<br/>
-<br/>
Damian: I don’t think me and Taylor are working out<br/>
Gabe: Yo you needa dump that girl’s ass<br/>
Damian: I can’t<br/>
-<br/>
Gabe: Hey I have super bad depression and I’m kinda traumatized and paranoid still about being kidnapped b stuff<br/>
Damian: hug<br/>
Gabe: cries<br/>
-<br/>
Damian: Hey wanna play smash<br/>
Gabe: Damian, you broke the cd.<br/>
Damian: Pulls out smash ultimate<br/>
Gabe: ..don’t tell me you stole that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Damian and Urion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian: Has gotten sick, and is at his apartment, laying on the couch<br/>Urion: Has come over, but immediately senses something’s off. What’s wrong<br/>Damian: I’m just getting some Tylenol.. Very slowly getting up to go to the counter<br/>Urion: No, sit<br/>Damian: Keeps moving<br/>Urion: SIT<br/>Damian: ... blinks, but sits<br/>Urion: Goes to cabinet with some medicine, and grabs several bottles. Starts doing shit with them.<br/>Damian: It should just be one pill? What are you doing? Tries to look<br/>Urion: Comes back in a minute with a small glass and some liquid inside. Drink.<br/>Damian: ...okay what is that<br/>Urion: Well do you want to keep feeling miserable or not?<br/>Damian: Sighs, and drinks. Nearly spits it out a second later THAT TASTES DISGUSTING-<br/>Urion: Waits<br/>Damian: oh holy shit that is much better<br/>Urion: Told you.<br/>Damian:<br/>Damian: So you were able to make this with what I’m assuming to be water and several parts of different pills, but you can’t make anything besides instant noodles without burning the house down?<br/>Urion: Well<br/>Urion: I mean<br/>Urion: We can’t be good at everything<br/>Damian: URION YOU SET MY STOVE ON FIRE TRYING TO BOIL WATER</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Festival barebones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old, but still canon idea that has a bit of outdated dialouge</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Urion, Scarlet, and Damian are at a festival. It's nighttime, and they're all three on a ferris wheel. At this point, Urion and Damian are barely friends. A tear opens, and several mallows flood out, but this time they're in the dimension's core. Aka, everyone can see them, and they can interact with thinks without linking to them/interact with the world as they are now in it. One goes after the three, and manages to grab and drag Damian away. Urion snaps. Next thing they knew, Urion was up on the cart's edge, before impulsively jumping out as he attacked the mallow right there as they fell. Once they were on the ground, Urion was surrounded by an insane amount of swirling lightning, and finished the mallow off with a charged blast, before collapsing from exhaustion right then and dare. None of the lightning hit Damian, and the mallow had been disintegrated. Once he gets over his shock, Damian attempted to move Urion to a more discreet place, still so confused but amazed and thankful. Because..it just seemed so out of character for Urion. Urion had said he wouldn't save Damian if he got into trouble, and yet Urion here literally just risked his life to save Damian from the clutches of that mallow. Urion didn't hesitate, didn't even think. There were so many questions to be answered.. but one was immediately obvious: Urion should have died from the amount he exerted himself with his rune.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cooking Fun (Barebones)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay but after the events of the scene where Damian finds out that Urion has literally zero knowledge about food and how to cook (along with living off of the occasional noodle cup) he comes back to the lab the next day with like two bags of food and goes “Yeah I was serious about this, come on let’s head to the kitchen” while Urion’s standing there super confused and a little stunned, but Damian just strolls on in<br/>I think Damian is more so anxious around strangers, but his protectiveness overrides his anxiety when dealing with situations like these<br/>That, and I think he would adapt to the fact that he’s going to get nowhere with Urion unless he stops being so anxious with them<br/>Urion in this situation is vey conflicted if he should keep Damian out or not. At this point, Damian is..kind of a friend? They’ve known each other for a little bit, and while they’ve talked it was mainly business. Then again, the previous night I’d think would have made Urion more lenient into letting Damian do this. The biggest reason would be Urion just plain wanting to let Damian help him with his appetite and learn how to cook simple stuff<br/>Damian soon learns Urion is a horrible chef<br/>Urion: I told you I don’t know how to cook-<br/>Damian: But how- why would you even put those two ingredients together?!? What?<br/>Honestly this would probably be the thing to kick off their friendship, since it’d be something to bond over.<br/>Urion has a hard time saying no because he knows himself that he wants to learn how, so he’s just like “..shit” but in that time Damian just forces his way in</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Why do you like him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you even like about him?”<br/>Damian: Well..he stands up for what’s right. He has determination, and is intelligent but kind once you know him-<br/>“Stands up for what’s right? Even with his past?”<br/>Damian: He nods. As you said, that was in the past. Think about it, he could’ve killed Gabe to keep his secret safe, but despite Ouranus doing the same with someone else, he didn’t. He could’ve left me in that grocery store and let that mallow come after me, but he didn’t. He could’ve let countless people die if he wanted to because it wasn’t his problem to deal with, but he didn’t. He points out about the immorals of the world and tries to change what he can, and would’ve done so more if he hadn’t been forced to go into hiding-<br/>“No I mean, how does he support you? Those are good points, but what does he do for you specifically? It can’t just be ‘determination.’”<br/>Damian: ..no, no it’s not just that. He leans back with a sigh, but smiles. He gives me confidence.<br/>“How so?”<br/>Damian: Well, he helped me see things clearly when I needed it. He explained calmly. He’s good at being inspirational with the cold truth, which are two things you don’t hear very often. He chuckled. He helped me to find a goal to work towards, and continues to help give me that push when I stall. I’m an anxious person, you know that, but Urion.. well, he’s the one who supported me to speak up. He’s my crutch, as much as I am his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. urion -_-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian: So, what's he like? I mean, what do you know about them?<br/>Urion: Well, He stared blankly at Damian.<br/>Damian: ... He stared back. You're telling me, that for three something years of dealing with another guy inside your head, you know jackshit about their actual personality.<br/>Urion: I-I mean, I can guess somewhat, b-<br/>Damian: Yeah but the problem here is you never actually try and talk!<br/>Urion: He shuts up and listens, cause yeah he has no right to speak.<br/>Damian: Okay, I get your reasoning about why you always want to shut them down and act like they don't exist, but they do. And you have to accept that. Otherwise, you're going to end up even worse than before. He's being extra straightforward, cause sometimes you really have to be with Urion.<br/>Urion: He sighs. Look, I already agreed to start trying to be more "accepting," but I just.. You have to understand it's not as easy as you make it sound.<br/>Damian: Yeah, I know. And I know that that's your way of saying you don't know where to start.<br/>Urion: .... Yeah Damian has him pinned.<br/>Damian: First step: you may be on board and caught up, but Jasper isn't.<br/>Urion: ..what are you implying.<br/>Damian: Well, maybe..just for a short time, you let them be in control?<br/>Urion: He literally just gawks at Damian.<br/>Damian: Come on, you have to see the logic here. You're smart enough for that.<br/>Urion: He is, he just really, really doesn't want to accept it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>